


Rock You Like A Hurricane

by Fireauricle



Series: Made For You [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Elemental!America, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wizard!england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireauricle/pseuds/Fireauricle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred gets his rut and learns that he wants to mate Arthur. Arthur learns not to trust an elemental and that they have freakish libido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock You Like A Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Not much here plot-wise. Just my first fic with Elemental!America and Wizard!England.

This was hell.

Alfred was doomed.

Alfred couldn't believe his bad luck. This had to be Mother Nature's cruel joke on him. Alfred was sitting in his room in the small, homey cottage which he shared with the wizard he was bonded to, the window open to let some much needed air in to prevent him from suffocating on his own sexual frustration and his hand fisted around his cock, jerking off furiously and fervently trying to ignore the sweet, lemon and tea scent which was strong enough to waft in through the door. To take his mind off of his currently gutter-dwelling thoughts, he mused over all the circumstances that led to this situation, not slowing his hand.

First, he was an alpha elemental, and was in heat, which was not a good situation as of itself. Both alpha and omega elementals went into heat, which was a pain in the fucking ass (literally for the omegas). Now, Alfred wasn't saying that it wasn't pleasurable. It was, very much so. Anyone who said it wasn't was fucking lying, but it was only for about the first three days of the damned 1 month long torture. After that it turned into an elemental's hellish nightmare fueled by lust, especially for those like Alfred, who didn't have a mate to sex them up through it.

Second, because of one of Mother Nature's practical joke gone wrong, an elemental's extra appendages (in Alfred's case, his vines) started releasing hormones to aid in mating. Or as Alfred understood it, turned into cocks. So now Alfred was stuck with half his vines swelling up like his cock, while all of them secreted aphrodisiac even though Alfred was tired of trying to get his body to stop because _there was no mate to have sex with DAMMIT!_

Third, and most important, his wizard was an omega.

Grumpy, stuck-up, beautiful _Arthur Kirkland_ , was an omega. A delicious one, if the scent was anything to go by.

Elementals could tell if a witch or wizard was an alpha, omega or a beta. When Alfred had persuaded (read: forced) Arthur into bonding with him, giving him most of the powers in their relationship, he had at first thought that Arthur was an alpha, considering the fact that he was one of the most powerful wizards after his mentor, Romulus (and also because he tried to strangle Alfred with his own vines after the bonding was done), but then when a few days ago he had told Arthur about his heat coming up and about him needing privacy, Arthur had blushed beet red and sputtered something about gits revealing too much information, although he had told Alfred to call him if he needed anything and almost dislocated Alfred's head when he insinuated _exactly what_ he might need. That coupled with Arthur's general grumpiness was enough to make him think that Arthur was probably a beta and Alfred didn't have much problem with that. Being with another alpha was definitely worse than with a beta.

Never in his wildest fantasies (of which Arthur was _not_ a part. Nope. Nada. Not at all. He _did not_ imagine Arthur under him, writhing and moaning with his emerald eyes and kiss-swollen lips begging for more) had he imagined that Arthur would actually be an omega. But he was. And that realization was hitting Alfred over and over again like the crumbling Great Wall of China ( _that's a shitload of stones and brick, man!_ ).

This realization was made at dawn, when on the first day of his heat Alfred had smelt something sweet and addictive from the window, and had looked to see Arthur taking a bath in the lake near their cottage as he did every morning at the crack of dawn.

Now was sometime in the evening, which meant that for almost 13 hours Alfred had been holding himself back. Pretty good self-control for an alpha if he may say so himself.

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts when Arthur's scent grew stronger, which meant that Arthur was nearby, and that was enough to send his mind reeling with orgasm. But he didn't have time to celebrate. He had his vines to take care of.

_'Ain't I a lucky fucker.'_

"Alfred?" Arthur's honey on cream cheese voice flew through the door and settled itself in Alfred's ears, making him grip the bed tightly with his vines to stay put while lil' Al stood to attention in his complete 10 inch glory saluting Arthur's sexy voice.

_'Rein your horses, Al. Reign your horses. You can't pull Arthur in and kiss him senseless. Or throw him on the bed and - WHOA HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!'_

"Alfred, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

_'You in here.'_

As soon as Alfred thought that he clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in the moan that threatened to leave his mouth as his mind supplied him with positively sinful images of exactly what Arthur could give him.

"No worries, Artie! I'm fine!" Alfred said in a somewhat strained voice, desperately hoping that Arthur had common sense enough not to linger outside his door any longer.

Arthur wasn't the epitome of comfortable while doing this either, so as soon as he got an answer from Alfred, he turned and got away from that room as fast as he could without stopping to process the tone in which Alfred had replied to him.

He had been having weird dreams about the git lately, which usually ended up in him waking up hot and bothered. The last thing he needed was to be around that git during his heat. Were alphas even supposed to have heats?! Arthur had no idea. And on top of that his brain was mass producing scenarios involving himself and the aforementioned elemental.

Arthur felt a blush come to his face and then a headache coming up when he remembered that Feliciano and his elemental, Ludwig were coming to visit. Arthur knew that bringing two alpha elementals under one roof while one of them was in heat was a really bad idea (he knew that Ludwig was an alpha because Feliciano wouldn't shut up after their, um, mating), but Feliciano was persistent ( _ve~ Arthur we should visit each other!_ ), so Arthur had no choice.

He decided that his head hurt too much and set off to the kitchen to make himself a cup of chamomile tea to calm his nerves. He wasn't exactly safe to be around when he was stressed.

Back in his room, Alfred could feel a little spike in Arthur's scent, which made his cocks twitch in turn (it was so _fucking creepy_ to even _think_ cocks. _'It's like I'm one of those fucking tentacle monsters Kiku talks about'_ ). Alfred prided himself in being an alpha with a considerable amount of self-control (Arthur would say that that was debatable), but the little spikes in Arthur's scent were driving him wild. He could feel the hold of his vines on the bedposts slipping.

He _really_ didn't want to jump Arthur. But it was getting too much to hold in. His alpha instincts were yelling at him to claim the omega he smelled as his and if a puppy didn't die soon (or if that creep Francis didn't turn up at his window onhonhon-ing) then Arthur was going to find himself against a wall. And lil' Al was in full agreement.

Arthur was leaning against the countertop while his tea brewed, wondering what exactly Feliciano wanted to talk to him about. Arthur suddenly dreaded his visit. Feliciano had some unhealthy fixation with talking about his elemental's heats (much to Ludwig and Arthur's embarrassment. They had to endure listening to it while Alfred excused himself with a well timed _'I have to go and train'_ ) and Arthur did not want to be on the receiving end of that. He already got enough of that from Romulus as it was, who along with being Arthur's mentor and the strongest wizard alive, was also Feliciano and his brother Romano's doting grandfather, which made it even more terrifying.

Hearing your mentor talk about _wonderful_ sex with an elemental was not a part of Arthur's training as a wizard.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the kettle whistling and he took it off and made his tea, contemplating ways to keep Feliciano at bay. It wasn't that he didn't like the boy, he was decent enough; he just didn't know when to stop talking.

Arthur's eyes widened and he almost dropped his cup when he felt a warm presence against his back, radiating the kind of awe-inspiring power only one elemental he knew had.

Alfred.

What was he doing out here? Wasn't the git supposed to be jerking off to some elemental porn magazine or something? (that sounded far-fetched even to Arthur but hey, He didn't know what else to think!)

Alfred's breath was against Arthur's neck, his hands were on the countertop, effectively boxing Arthur in and the sheer amount of power that he was radiating made Arthur subconsciously keep his now-jelly knees against the countertop lest he fell down. He had a feeling that he should probably be worried for his arse because he could feel the result of Alfred's heat hormones pressing into his behind. He resisted the urge to turn around and hit the git up his head and licked his suddenly dry lips, setting his cup down (alpha in heat or not, his tea _shall not_ suffer).

"Alfred, what are you doing out - GAH!" Arthur squeaked when he felt two of Alfred's vines lift his shirt and wrap themselves around his waist, leisurely rubbing his sides, causing blood to rise up to Arthur's cheeks.

Alfred shuddered at the sound of Arthur's voice and wrapped two of his non-swollen vines around Arthur's middle, smirking to himself, both from Arthur's blush and the fact that Arthur hadn't realized what the vines would do to him in little to no time.

Arthur couldn't believe the sodding wanker! When Arthur had jokingly asked him whether he should be worried for himself during Alfred's heat, the twat had laughed that charmingly irritating laugh of his and said that there was no chance of him going crazy on hormones because he was sure that Arthur was a beta and alphas didn't prefer betas all that much.

Some part of Arthur had been sad that he didn't have a chance with the handsome alpha, but a larger part was relieved of being rid of the fear of being raped by the person holding most of the power in their wizard-elemental relationship. Alfred didn't abuse his power much at all (except when they were near that dreaded human establishment, McDonald's, Arthur believed it was called), but Arthur didn't want to risk anything.

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his body heat up. The weather was actually quite pleasant that day, but Arthur felt like he was sitting in a desert in summer. His mind tried to remind him of something, something he knew would tell him why it was so sodding hot, but it just didn't come to him.

Alfred was very much in tune with Arthur's thoughts (his cute face gave away a lot, really) and chuckled before leaning forward and whispering into Arthur's ear, "Didn't get it? I can help."

Arthur had just gotten over the temporary mental shutdown Alfred's husky voice sent his brain into when he felt something thick shoved into his mouth. He gasped in surprise and moaned when he looked down to see what it was.

Alfred had shoved one of his swollen vines into Arthur's mouth and was teasing him, hitting all the spots that made him moan and his eyes flutter shut. Then suddenly he thrust it in almost down Arthur's throat. When Arthur's throat didn't react to the intrusion, he finally realized what was making him so hot and desperate and wanted to hit himself for not realizing it sooner. Of course, elementals secreted aphrodisiac to make sure that their mates wouldn't feel too much pain if they ever went too wild. They would only take that as added pleasure and by the time they get down from the aphrodisiac, their elemental has them healed and good as new. Arthur was surprised that he could still think, considering the more powerful the elemental was, the stronger their aphrodisiac was.

"Got it now? Good." Alfred said, almost groaning from Arthur's pleasure-stained scent and pulled his vine out of Arthur's mouth, sealing it with his own lips and moving his hands down to grip Arthur's wrists and stroke them as he tasted lime and tea and aphrodisiac.

The kiss was heavy, passionate and domineering from the very beginning, and Arthur's legs were _this_ close to shamefully buckling under him, but Alfred seemed to sense that and used the vines still wrapped around Arthur's waist to hoist him up onto the countertop. Alfred surprisingly tasted of spice. Arthur locked his arms around the back of Alfred's head and Alfred moved his hands, placing them on Arthur's hips and rubbing small circles into the sensitive skin, making Arthur gasp.

Arthur broke the kiss for need of air and Alfred moved onto his jaw pressing small kisses all the way to his neck, pausing there to nibble on the joint of shoulder.

Suddenly, Alfred bristled, sensing another alpha outside the door. Arthur noticed this and wondered what could have been wrong, when Alfred's growl and a voice from outside broke through the haze of lust his mind seemed to be clouded with.

"Ve~ Arthur? Are you in there?"

Moving at the speed of light, Arthur did his best to push Alfred away from him and behind a corner near the kitchen, ignoring Alfred's aggravated growl.

Fixing himself up as nicely as he could, Arthur went to answer the door and was greeted by Feliciano's smiling face while Ludwig grumbled behind him, then suddenly stiffened.

Ludwig had a bad feeling about this visit to Arthur's house. As soon as he got near the house, he felt an air of danger that usually wasn't there. He had wondered whether something had happened, but could find nothing. But as Arthur opened the door, the growl he had heard from Alfred and the raging hormones inside the house gave him all the answers he needed.

"Um, Feliciano - "

"Ve~ Arthur I'm so happy to see you! Where's Alfred?" Feliciano chirped, giving Arthur an unneeded hug. Arthur hugged him back awkwardly and looked pleadingly at Ludwig, who he knew knew about Alfred's problem.

"Um, Feliciano, why don't we visit Arthur some other time?"

Feliciano's face fell. "Ve~ but why?"

Ludwig racked his brain for an excuse, getting very much wary of the angered alpha inside the house. "Well, you have to finish that pasta spell of yours. It would be a nice gift for Romano, ja?"

Feliciano brightened at this and started jumping up and down like an excited child. "Ve~ that's what I needed to show Arthur! Arthur come with me!"

With that Feliciano proceeded to drag a protesting Arthur across the fields to show him his new pasta magic, while Ludwig cursed his luck and followed them, thinking of a way to get Feliciano out of there before Alfred lost his mind.

Alfred was furious. Livid. Anything which translated into angry in a dictionary.

He was so, _so_ close to getting his mate-to-be in bed (he wasn't even going to deny now that Arthur was probably never going to be available to any of the goddamned flirting village girls), but that irritating little kid with a sickeningly sweet scent just had to drag him off to some place for a _fucking pasta magic_. Usually Alfred didn't mind all this but he was an alpha in heat dammit! He _fucking needed_ his mate with him to fuck into the mattress! It was not an option anymore!

The only respite he had from his misery was that Ludwig had smelled him and was trying to get Feliciano to leave (God bless the guy for that!), but even that didn't seem to be working.

So now Alfred was only left with two options. One, sit through his misery like a fucking libido-less duck or two, let Feliciano and Arthur (since Ludwig had already sensed it) know that his grumpy omega wizard wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Ludwig could feel Alfred's power getting stronger, and he was seriously worried for Feliciano. Alfred could easily take on Germania, Romulus's elemental, so he was not even going to kid himself by thinking that he had a chance at defeating him. But Feliciano was too busy going on about that one time when he had messed up the spell and ended up with fettuccine instead of fusilli. He had cried for an hour after that.

Ludwig shook his head and steeled his resolve. There was only one way to get Feliciano out of there, and even though he knew it would leave him embarrassed and probably scarred for life, he had to do it.

 _'For Feliciano,'_ Ludwig thought to himself. _'For Feliciano.'_

"Feliciano! Wait!" Ludwig yelled, pulling him aside when he reached him and Arthur.

Arthur leant against a tree to catch his breath. Feliciano making him run all the way out along with Alfred's powerful aura that he could feel growing stronger were not helping his mostly aroused state. He was just contemplating casting a spell on Feliciano when Ludwig appeared and dragged him off to a tree some distance away to whisper something in his ear with a blush on his face. And then the unexpected happened.

For the first time in 15 years, Arthur saw Feliciano's eyes open. It was in surprise, sure, but they were _open_. Although by the blush creeping up on his face, he had an idea of what had transpired (really, he needed to thank Ludwig for this).

Arthur waited for Feliciano to come over and say whatever he wanted to say and get out of there, and he was not disappointed.

"Ve~ sorry Arthur but we can't stay here for too long. I really wanted to spend some time with you and Alfred!" Feliciano whined sadly, then brightened. "But we'll meet some other time okay?"

Arthur forced a smile, now mindful of the cerulean eyes watching him from the window of Alfred's room, nearly eye-stripping him. "Of course Feliciano. Maybe by then you'll make a pizza spell too."

Ever the easily-swayed, Feliciano happily nodded and was about to go on a tangent about the possibilities of the new spell when Ludwig decided that they should really be going, and dragged Feliciano with him.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, then remembered the alpha waiting for him inside the house.

Alfred paced back and forth in his room, having decided to give Arthur some more time and whole-heartedly regretting that decision. His senses were getting too keen, his power was getting terrifyingly strong, and his erection and vines weren't making things easy for him either.

He looked out the window of his bedroom and saw Arthur leaning his slender, sexy body against a tree, trying to catch his breath _('He will be doing a lot of that for the next 1 month.'_ Alfred promised to himself) and running his hands through his soft, messy hair, while Ludwig talked to Feliciano near another tree (he never really understood what Ludwig liked in that overly sweet scent, but to each his own, he guessed).

He wondered all that he could do with Arthur's sweet body. He knew that Arthur was quite flexible (very much so. _Very, very_ much so) and idly went through all the positions he could think of before he hastily pushed that thought away. He was going to wait. He was going to wait till Arthur got inside the house.

Or at least near it.

Alfred saw Arthur give Feliciano a strained smile when he went back over to him to talk about something and smirked. He could smell Arthur's arousal from the open window and it was the best damn thing he had smelt in all his life.

Alfred's instincts were screaming at him before to just take the wizard, but now, they were purring ideas about how he could have his fun with that little vixen that he was not opposed to at all. He'll be gentle first, of course, or as gentle as an alpha in heat can be, but after that, Arthur's tight, cute little ass was his to pound.

And he _would_ show the wizard how a true alpha pleasured his mate. Repeatedly, for a whole month. That would show those village girls who thought that throwing themselves at Arthur would get him to notice them (Arthur was a true senpai sometimes).

And then finally, _finally_ , Ludwig dragged Feliciano off to somewhere Alfred didn't give a shit about and Arthur moved his delectable ass from the tree.

_'Come on baby. Come to daddy.'_

When Feliciano and Ludwig were out of sight, Arthur stood up and started walking back towards the house. His mind was fixated on how stupid all this was. That git had aroused him minutes before Feliciano and his elemental had turned up at the door and it wasn't like he didn't know about their visit. That stupid git must've known that he could be potentially dangerous in the presence of another alpha during his heat, but he still did that! And worse of all, Arthur was the one feeling the brunt of the shame of being caught aroused (he wasn't technically ' _caught_ ', but Ludwig knew what was going on and that was close enough). Oh he was going to bloody decapitate that idiot.

Arthur was lost in his train of malevolent thoughts deep enough not to notice the fact that he had reached Alfred's window and gave a cry of surprise when he was yanked in.

Alfred saw Arthur coming over with a look on his face which meant he was probably planning Alfred's destruction (although why, Alfred didn't know) and did the first thing that came into his mind when Arthur's bloodlust-strengthened scent reached his nose.

He yanked Arthur in through the window.

 _'Doors would've taken too long.'_ he told himself, shoving Arthur against the wall with a satisfactory thud and gaining an 'oof' for his efforts. He proceeded to kiss Arthur before he could say something about 'gits being too excited' and mentally kicked himself for not thinking of doing that before today.

Arthur's lips were softer than they looked and were just the perfect size for him to nibble and suck contentedly on, not too thin or fat. His one hand went to the leaf brooch holding Arthur's cloak and unclasped it, letting the cloak fall to the floor and leaving Arthur in a black shirt and pants, which were doing a brilliant job of showing off his slender yet muscular body.

Arthur wrapped his slender legs around Alfred's waist and his arms around Alfred's neck, gasping when he felt a tongue tracing his lips. His gasp gave Alfred the opportunity to shove his tongue into Arthur's mouth and tangle their tongues, licking, stroking and sucking languidly, as if he didn't just scare another alpha off and pull Arthur into his room because of his raging hormones. That brought Arthur to another question: why the hell was Alfred not taking him already? Arthur appreciated the gentleness, but an alpha in heat being gentle was as common as Alfred saying that hamburgers were too greasy.

Alfred was enjoying this despite himself. He slowly ran his hands up Arthur's sides, eliciting a shiver, and pulled away, slipping Arthur's shirt over his head, revealing a smooth, powerful but lean torso, as lily-white as the rest of Arthur and -

_'Oh sweet Jesus!'_

Piercings.

Alfred's wizard had _incredibly hot_ nipple and navel piercings.

He could finally die a happy elemental. The nipple piercings were just simple metal on Arthur's pink nipples, but the navel piercing was a small silver ring with a small glowing emerald dangling down.

"W-what are you bloody staring at?!" Arthur stammered, a blush sprouting up on his face from seeing Alfred stare at his torso.

"Your piercings." Alfred answered tactlessly and breathlessly. Those piercings were such a goddamn huge turn on Alfred didn't even remember to breath, but he regained his senses long enough to ask the question running through his mind and trampling over all other thoughts as for now. "Since when did you have them?"

Arthur blushed even brighter when he heard the answer to his question and was about to move his hands to cover his torso when one of Alfred's vines wrapped around his wrists and pinned them to the wall. "I-I got them a few years ago." Arthur said and then muttered. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It was." Alfred affirmed, moving his hands to Arthur's waist and towards Arthur's navel, pulling the ring lightly and relishing the gasp that left Arthur's mouth. Deciding to experiment with an idea he had, Alfred released Arthur's hands, moved his mouth down and gave Arthur's nipple a lick, hearing a hitch in Arthur's breath. Smirking, Alfred continued to give small licks to one of Arthur's nipples while the other was twisted by his fingers.

Arthur threw his head back in pleasure as Alfred continued to lick, suck and lightly bite his nipple, twisting the other and sending spasms of pleasure up and down his spine. Arthur moaned at a particularly hard suck and threaded his fingers into Alfred's hair, pulling at the strands and pushing Alfred's mouth closer.

Till now Alfred was holding himself and his vines back, but Arthur's sinful moans and gasps were making it very difficult for him to not go wild, so he gripped Arthur's ass with his free hand and walked over to the bed, laying him there.

Alfred took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Arthur was looking. His whole body was flushed, his eyes were half-lidded with a lust-filled come-hither look in them (oh, that sly little vixen had no idea what he was getting himself into), his hair were messed up more than usual and his pants were - hold on a second...

_'Why aren't those fucking things off?!'_

Growling in annoyance at the barrier between him and his omega's tight ass, Alfred latched onto Arthur's nipple again, sucking vigorously and causing Arthur to cry out while his hands moved down Arthur's sides and settled on the button on his pants.

"A-ah!" Arthur cried out when Alfred sucked on his nipple, his face turning red in embarrassment at being aroused by having his nipples played with (he was a man, bloody hell! Even though his nipples _were_ a little too sensitive). He moaned when he felt hands on his crotch and looked down to see that Alfred was trying to get his pants off.

Arthur quickly moved his hands down to assist Alfred which brought another thing to Alfred's attention.

If Arthur could still think enough to assist Alfred, then his alpha wasn't pleasuring him enough. Now that had to be fixed.

Alfred moved up and kissed Arthur deeply, rubbing Arthur's sides with his vines and swallowing the moans flowing from his mouth. His cock was hard enough to burst and he needed to get Arthur riled up to make it easier for both of them.

Alfred tore off Arthur's pants and threw them somewhere across the room ( _'You don't expect me to keep track do you? DO YOU?!'_ ), ignoring Arthur's protests and moving on to suck on his neck.

Arthur gave out a sweet moan, feeling Alfred suck and bite on the joint of his neck and shoulder, and moved his head to the side to give him more room. He gasped as one of Alfred's vines tugged on his navel ring and another teased the slit of his cock.

Arthur was beyond thinking anything. The aphrodisiac had had fast affect on him and he could feel nothing but the pleasure Alfred was giving him and his mind was going hazy, every stab of pleasure bringing a jolt of sharpness which faded to bring another jolt more powerful than before.

"A-Alfred - oh Lord - g-get on with it already!" Arthur managed to moan out, grinding his hips against Alfred's cock and belatedly realizing that it was _sodding huge!_

Alfred growled at Arthur's lust filled voice and decided that it was time to prepare him. He fisted one of his swollen vines and stroked it once, gathering the aphrodisiac on his hand and settling more comfortably between Arthur's legs, wrapped his vines around the bedposts. He'd be using them later.

Alfred spread Arthur's legs further and looked down at the pink, twitching hole presented to him. It was completely unblemished and even looking at it made Alfred's cock harden even more than before if that was even possible anymore. Alfred was right about Arthur being a virgin.

On pure instinct, Alfred moved down to Arthur's entrance and before Arthur could ask what he was up to, Alfred stuck his tongue out and probed at Arthur's entrance lightly, causing Arthur to gasp in surprise and feeling the sweet slick forming because of the aphrodisiac his vines rubbed into Arthur's body. For the first time in his entire existence Alfred thought that the aphrodisiac was a godsend.

Alfred held Arthur's ass-cheeks apart and gave his cute little hole a long lick, making Arthur scream. Alfred decided right there that he wanted more of those arousing screams and continued giving Arthur's asshole long licks, sometimes probing his tongue in just a bit to see how much slick Arthur was producing, which was a lot, and sometimes squeezing his ass to hear the cute little whimpers or moans Arthur let loose.

Alfred paused in his ministrations long enough to take a look at Arthur's debauched form and flushed face, with his mind devoid of any thought and his expression showing that. Alfred smirked, "You like that sugar? That's not half the stuff I have mind to do to you."

Arthur moaned and before he could give his approval or disapproval (read: definite approval) to Alfred's thoughts, Alfred shoved his tongue inside Arthur, making him scream and jerk.

Alfred held Arthur's hips down with his hands while he lapped up all the sweet juices Arthur was giving to him. He hadn't tasted a better thing in all his existence, and Arthur's burning tight hole was a paradise to be in. Arthur gripped Alfred's tongue so tightly that he felt it was going to be torn off. Arthur's sexy pleasured cries rang like music in his ears and he had to grip the bedposts extra hard to not just flip Arthur over and fuck him into the mattress, which admittedly was a nice idea.

Alfred's finger seeked out Arthur's entrance, rubbing around the twitching hole while thrusting his tongue in and out, making Arthur thrash his head around and grip the pillow tightly. Alfred pulled his tongue out, licking his lips and pushing a finger inside Arthur. "Damn, you're one tight wizard Arthur." Alfred panted out, watching as Arthur's already impossibly tight hole seemed to tighten even further around his finger, which was in up to the knuckle. "Fuck it's so nice inside you babe, all hot and tight. My cock wants to be inside you so bad."

Arthur moaned and wiggled his hips, trying to get used to the intrusion, which was somehow not as painful as he had thought but very uncomfortable. Then Alfred started leisurely pumping his finger, rubbing his insides occasionally and Arthur lost all train of thought, panting and moaning as shivers and jolts were sent up his spine.

Alfred smirked when Arthur screamed again, his eyes and mouth opened wide and his back arched like a perfect bow. _'Found you'_

"You like that Arthur? I can give you something better~" Alfred said huskily, slipping another finger in to join the first one and prodding Arthur's prostate a few times to make the uncomfortable feeling go away. A few more thrusts and Alfred added the final finger, too impatient to go any further than that but also mindful of hurting Arthur.

Arthur was feeling too hot and as satisfying as Alfred's fingers inside him were, he wanted more and didn't hesitate to voice that. "A-A- AH! Al-Alfred you git, put it in already!"

Alfred growled, shoving his vine deeper into the slit of Arthur's cock, making him scream as he came. Alfred was trying to be gentle, but it wasn't going to work out too well if Arthur called him an idiot. He _was_ an alpha after all. He had some pride (a lot).

Arthur's vision flashed white as he came, the vine teasing him going deeper and making him forget what was happening. Arthur still wasn't over his orgasm when he felt himself being shifted on all fours, although he collapsed on his forearms as soon as Alfred moved him, breathing heavily, shaking in his disoriented post-orgasmic state.

Alfred looked down at the spent wizard and let an unusual, dark smirk adorn his face as he pulled his fingers out of Arthur's asshole. Arthur was looking so beautiful, lying like that with his ass in the air for Alfred to take, the pale skin on his back flushed red. Pressing a kiss to Arthur's soft ass, Alfred lined himself up, rubbing himself against Arthur's asshole but not going in yet.

"I think you need to be a little more polite Arthur." Alfred said darkly, the self-satisfied smirk not leaving his face. He knelt down enough to whisper hotly in Arthur's ear. "That's no way to talk to your alpha, now is it?"

Arthur gave an impatient whine. He had no idea why but he wanted something inside of him and he wanted it in now. Arthur had to think of something if he wanted to get that wanker to move.

"Oh really?" Arthur panted out, a slight smirk grazing his lips as an idea formed in his head. "How should I talk to you then, my alpha?" Arthur asked, giving Alfred an innocent look, fluttering his eyelashes a little and wiggling his hips just for good measure. Alfred was being such a prat about it, Arthur had no option but to try a little ego-stroking. He already knew it was going to work. He had tried it before when he wanted Alfred to skip McDonald's for something else, and with a well-worded persuasion, Arthur mostly got away from that establishment filled with grease. It would be same, only Alfred's reaction would be a little different.

And different it was.

Alfred knew that Arthur was going to pull out his little bag of sugar-coated persuasion (which happened rarely, since Arthur believed in being either brutally honest or brutally in denial, and Alfred always succumbed to it), and was ready to counter it, but was not ready for the trick Arthur pulled out.

Arthur's question short-circuited his brain and sent a powerful jolt down to his cock, as did Arthur's innocently big eyes and the slight wiggle of his hips ( _that little minx_ , Alfred would get him for that, oh yes he _fucking would!_ ) Arthur looked every bit the delicious omega he was with his debauched state, kiss-swollen lips and ass sticking up in the air and the alpha inside Alfred was beyond aroused at that.

That little wiggle against his cock reminded Alfred of exactly how painful his cock was at the moment and how much he needed to release, not to mention Arthur's scent which was making lil' Al throb like crazy.

Alfred chuckled and his head bowed down a bit, his bangs hiding the positively predatorial glint in his eyes, although Arthur shuddered, feeling the gaze on his back and bit his lip to stifle a moan as Alfred gave him an idea of what was going to happen to him in the near future.

"No need to act so innocent Arthur," Alfred breathed, resting the tip of his cock at Arthur's leaking asshole (he really felt like a sodding omega now) but not going any further. "Both of us know that you won this round, but I'll show you why you shouldn't shake that sweet ass of yours at me like that." Without any further delay, Alfred rammed his cock into Arthur's ass with enough force to send him into the headboard, hitting his prostate at once, having memorized its position.

Arthur barely managed to avoid hitting his head on the headboard and shouted out as Alfred hit his prostate in one go. How the git had managed to concentrate enough on its position was beyond Arthur, but he wasn't coherent enough to bother about it anyway. His asshole felt as if one more move and it would tear apart.

"D-D-Dear Lord - hah! How big _are_ you?"

Alfred almost choked on air when he was fully sheathed inside Arthur. _'Jesus, he's tight!'_ Alfred had seen vices which had more room for movement even when cranked up as far as they could go. His pride swelled (if that was even possible with its already humongous size) at hearing Arthur commenting positively on the size of his cock (not bragging or anything but Alfred was pretty well-endowed in both the length and girth department. Like he said, not bragging).

Alfred would have soaked his ego in that rare compliment from the tsundere wizard but he had another concern right now. Alfred had thought that he would loosen up at least somewhat by the stretching, but _fuck_ that burning tightness was just what his cock wanted and he could feel the throbbing increase and his cock suffocating in the most satisfying way. He was torn between wanting to pound recklessly into Arthur and waiting to make it easier on him. In the end, he decided that he would start slowly because he was going to fucking explode if he didn't do _something_ soon.

Alfred pulled out till only the tip of his cock was in and slowly sank back in, growling as he heard Arthur moan a little in discomfort. "Tell me when you want me to speed up." Alfred panted into Arthur's ear, getting a shaky nod in return.

Alfred gave a few more slow thrusts, hitting Arthur's prostate to make the pleasure override the pain, his vines almost snapping the bedposts because of the alpha inside him, who just wanted to take the omega and mark him as his, even if he had to be rough. Alfred tried hard to curb his inner alpha, he really did, but it was finally let out loose when Arthur let out a particularly loud moan.

"Al-Alfred. More~"

At that moment, Alfred let go of the last shreds of restraint and did what he had wanted to do since his damned heat started. He pulled out and pistoned into Arthur at an inhuman pace, pressing his chest against Arthur's back, sweat dripping down both their bodies and tangling his hands with Arthur's, placing them on the headboard for better leverage.

Arthur couldn't stop the moans from spilling out of his mouth as Alfred thrust into him at a pleasurably punishing pace and did his best to swivel his hips back to meet Alfred's, moaning loud enough for the forest to hear and shouting unintelligible requests for Alfred to fuck him harder as he grinded against him.

"Oh Lord there! Ah-Alfred! Harder!"

Alfred was having the fucking time of his life feeling Arthur's heat around his cock and his ass fluffing up against his hips, creating a tingling in his hips which only made him go faster and harder.

They were like this for a long time, sweaty heated bodies moving and moans and gasps escaping their mouths as Alfred rammed into Arthur, being as close to each other as was possible.

Arthur felt dizzy. He could feel his orgasm approaching and he tried to get his throat to work to warn Alfred.

"A-Alfred I-I - "

Alfred, already knowing that Arthur was close from the way he clenched around him, reached down to grasp Arthur's cock and gave it a few good pumps, groaning as Arthur tightened around him.

Alfred bit down hard on the joint of Arthur's neck and shoulder, making Arthur scream as he orgasmed and tightened incredibly around him, making him growl and release himself inside his new mate.

Arthur was on the verge of collapsing from the force of his orgasm, but was steadied by Alfred, who slipped an arm around his waist, kissed the mark he had made and lowered them both onto their sides, nuzzling Arthur's neck and lightly grazing his fingers down Arthur's side. Pausing in his nuzzling for a moment, Alfred kissed the bonding mark on Arthur's back, which was a simple rose with intertwining vines in the back.

They both stayed like that for some time, Alfred nuzzling Arthur and Arthur snuggling into him, and Alfred took that opportunity to stretch his vines a bit, which were still, unfortunately, hard.

"How was it?" Alfred asked, looking up at Arthur to see his reaction and smiling when he saw Arthur blush with a rare but beautiful smile on his face.

"It was awesome."

Alfred's grin widened at that, and then it turned into a dark smirk as the plan Alfred had made before came back to him. "Thanks sugar, but that's not even _close_ to how a true alpha pleasures his mate."

That got Arthur's attention. What the hell did the git mean by that? There was no way he could _actually_ pleasure Arthur any more than that, was there, because if there was then Arthur would go mad.

Arthur had a bad feeling about this. He wanted to know what else Alfred could do to him, but he was also dreading it.

Alfred waited, doing his best to keep a sincerely uncaring face, as if he had just told Arthur a fact, nothing more, but a smirk was threatening to spread across his face and that made him wish that Arthur would say something already. That and the fact that his vines still needed attention (they were a fucking pain, he knew, but it was what he had to live with. And to be honest having them pleasured along with his cock was a heavenly experience although Alfred had only tried it once).

Arthur looked over his shoulder at Alfred and noticed a strange glint in his eyes, one that was eerily similar to the one he usually saw in Francis's eyes before he tried to molest someone, but at the same time, it was more different. More dangerous and arousing. The previous worry for his arse had resurfaced with a vengeance.

"Then how _does_ a true alpha pleasure his mate?"

The predatorial glint in Alfred's eyes and the handsomely dark smirk that came over his face told Arthur how bad an idea asking that was and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

_'Lord knows for how long I won't be walking.'_

Alfred sat up and Arthur blushed and bit his lip as he felt Alfred's cock hardening inside him again and going even deeper than before because of the new position.

"You trust me?"

Alfred's voice had a husky, predatorial, barely-controlled tone to it which made Arthur think the question through seriously. Did he trust Alfred? Not in matters of food or patience, that was for sure. And ghosts were out too (that git would shake in fear instead of lending his power). But otherwise, Arthur trusted Alfred completely (which usually made Arthur think that maybe he had trust issues. Surely there were better people to trust, right?) But Arthur _was_ curious.

Decision made, Arthur palmed Alfred's cheek and turned his head to kiss Alfred lightly, shuddering when Alfred deepened the kiss, that greedy git. Alfred pulled away with a soft smile on his face, which was quickly replaced with a self-satisfied smirk in the blink of an eye.

Arthur only had a few seconds to process the change in Alfred before he felt his arms being held above his head, one of Alfred's vines wrapped around his wrists tightly, but not uncomfortably. Arthur sputtered and was about to ask what Alfred was doing when Alfred turned his face and pulled him into a searing kiss, plundering his mouth for all it was worth and bruising his lips. Alfred's tongue massaged his own and Arthur moaned, trying his best to keep up, but in the end surrendering.

Two more vines came up and started teasing Arthur's nipples, making tendrils of pleasure move down his spine to his groin where his cock was already hardening.

Alfred moved down to suck on the sensitive mark he had left on Arthur's neck, setting his hands on Arthur's hips. He looked up at Arthur's flushed, panting face and smirked.

The fun was just beginning.

Arthur moaned when he felt the tip of one of Alfred swollen vines poke at his lips. He stuck his tongue out and licked, shuddering from the growl Alfred gave and feeling a little too brave from all the aphrodisiac rubbed into him, he pillowed his lips over the tip and sucked lightly.

Alfred's hands tightened their grip on Arthur's hips when that sweet tongue licked at his vine, and he was about to start thrusting slowly into Arthur when he lightly sucked on Alfred's vine and - _'fuck is he teasing me?!'_

"Want it that bad, you little minx?" Alfred whispered dangerously into Arthur's ear, before shoving the vine into his mouth. "Go on then sweetheart. Show me what that mouth of yours can do."

Arthur shivered and moaned as the vine slid deeper into his mouth and he licked up the vine, tasting the sweet aphrodisiac and sucked on it, paying special attention to the tip, which somehow had a slit in it. Arthur would have wondered how why those slits appeared if he were in a much coherent state, but as it was he was distracted by the wonderful feeling of being filled up.

Alfred grinned when he saw Arthur's eyes flutter shut as he licked up Alfred's vine, his hair falling over his shut eyes and the red tinge on his pale cheeks as he sucked on the vine and teased the slit made him look even more beautiful than before.

Alfred moved another one of his swollen vines to wrap around Arthur's cock and placed Arthur's legs on his own, effectively spreading him and burying himself balls-deep in Arthur's tight heat. Then he started moving, thrusting up slowly into Arthur, stroking him and fucking his mouth at the same pace. Alfred and Arthur both moaned collectively, although Alfred's was more like a self-controlling pant as Arthur's sexy moans ran down his vine like electricity, which was already painfully hard. _'Fuck that felt so good.'_

Arthur threw his head back against Alfred's shoulder, working to suck Alfred off as he pressed against Arthur's prostate and jerked him off. Arthur didn't know why, but his body seemed to be craving Alfred's cum (as embarrassing as that was), which made Arthur suck and lick on Alfred's vine harder and grind his hips down on Alfred's. The resulting moan sent vibrations straight to Alfred's cock, which hardened inside Arthur.

The ministrations to his vine made Alfred increase his pace in everything he was doing. Arthur was clenching around him deliciously and Alfred was loving every minute of his sped-up thrusting.

Alfred was everywhere. His huge cock was pounding away inside Arthur; his vines were playing with Arthur's nipples, fucking his mouth and jerking him off; his hands were on Arthur's hips, occasionally shifting to give little tugs on his navel ring and his mouth was sucking and biting love bites into Arthur's skin, some that could be concealed but most of them visible, to show the world that the hottest wizard on earth was taken.

Arthur ground his hips down impatiently, wanting Alfred to go faster but unable to voice his thoughts because of the vine stuck in his mouth, although Alfred understood (Arthur was _so cute_ when he was trying to beg for more) and wrapping his arm around Arthur's waist to steady him and pushing his hair back from his face, he picked up the same inhuman pace he had used before, pulling Arthur down onto him as he thrust into him, groaning and growling, Arthur's pleasured moans making him go faster.

Alfred vines also sped up, the one in Arthur's mouth reaching the back of his throat with each thrust and furiously jerking him off while twisting and flicking his nipples. Arthur moaned and tried to move his tongue along Alfred's vine, but in the end let the vine fuck his mouth and leant back to enjoy the ride. He could feel Alfred's vines and cock throbbing, working both of them to their completion.

Alfred licked at Arthur's neck and growled his approval when Arthur leant back against him, letting him use Arthur however he wanted. Arthur was so fucking good to be inside, all burning hot and still unbelievably tight, that Alfred wanted to get down on his knees and worship that sweet ass, but maybe after he was done with his heat.

Arthur's moans grew louder and he whimpered, signaling his orgasm. Alfred tightening the vine around Arthur's cock and pumped hard a few times before Arthur came, his muffled shout sending a jolt down Alfred's vine, which in turn triggered his own orgasm.

Arthur felt pleasantly light-headed as his orgasm shook him over and moaned softly, closing his eyes when he felt Alfred's cum shoot inside him, down his throat and over his body.

Alfred took his vine out of Arthur's mouth, moved the ones that were on him and pulled out of his ass, lil' Al already mourning the loss, and kissed Arthur's wrists before trailing gentle kisses up Arthur's neck, up to his cheek, placing the last ones on his eyes.

Arthur tiredly opened his eyes, seeing Alfred's smiling face in front of him and couldn't help giving a little smile of his own. "Render me hand-less like that again and you're never seeing that dreaded fast food establishment again." Arthur mockingly warned Alfred.

"Aww~ sugar but you liked it~" Alfred smirked, the blush on Arthur's face being enough of an answer.

"You did rub aphrodisiac into me." Arthur accused, closing his eyes and wincing as he turned slowly in Alfred's lap and snuggled against his chest. "And because of you I'm covered in cum. Now let me get some rest before your hormones act up again."

Alfred chuckled and lying down on the bed with an already-asleep Arthur on top of him, journeyed into dreamland, dreaming up new positions.

 

* * *

 

Arthur woke up to a sore backside, cool breeze and a hand stroking his spine. He rubbed his eyes, stretched as much as was allowed with Alfred grabbing his arse and looked up to find Alfred looking at him with half-lidded eyes which screamed arousal.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Alfred drawled, the smile on his face carefree but his tone husky and eyes darkened.

Arthur looked out and saw that it was indeed well after 12 p.m. He must have slept for about 4 hours. He sat up and straddled Alfred, crossing his arms over Alfred's chest and laying his head down on them. "How long have you been up?" He asked, drawing feather-light patterns on Alfred's skin with his index finger.

Alfred, for the first time that day, gave Arthur his signature shit-eating grin. "Long enough to know you look absolutely _adorable_ when you're asleep."

Arthur hit him half-heartedly. "Creepy git." Then he smirked. "I take it you want to go for another round."

The smirk Alfred threw his way was equal parts dangerous and exciting. "Got that right babe."

Alfred then moved and sat up against the headboard, nudging Arthur off him and settling his head between his legs. Arthur raised an eyebrow at that, looking bemused. Alfred's smirk only widened. "You did quite a good job with my vine and your ass must be a little sore right now, so I thought I'd just do with a blowjob."

Arthur's face flashed crimson and he sputtered, ignoring Alfred's chuckles in favor of looking at him with suspicion. Somehow Arthur had a hard time believing that Alfred would only make do with a blowjob.

Arthur was right of course. There was no way Alfred would make the grave mistake of ignoring that ass; he just had a new position in mind.

Alfred threaded a hand through Arthur's hair and pulled his face up till it was inches away from his own. "C'mon sweetie. We don't have all day for the same position." Alfred kissed Arthur lightly before pushing his face back down towards his crotch, earning him a glare. "I'm not some street wen - "

Arthur was cut off by Alfred's vine pressing his bonding mark, making him shudder and lean down towards Alfred's cock even though he didn't want to. Alfred always did that, poking his bonding mark when he wanted something done, and now because of the bleeding abomination Arthur was feeling the sudden urge to worship Alfred's cock for all it was worth.

Arthur looked down and his eyes widened in sheer amazement as he took in the size of Alfred's cock, which was a dark red with all the blood collected there with beads of precum already forming on the tip.

_'Christ on a private yacht that was INSIDE ME?!'_

"Yes that was sugar." Alfred said and smirked as Arthur suddenly blushed, realizing he had said that out loud. "Quite a tight fit."

Arthur pointedly looked away and jabbed a finger into the inside of Alfred's thigh, who gave an 'ouch' before wrapping his vine tightly around Arthur and keeping him up. "You'll probably need both your hands somewhere else." Alfred explained as Arthur looked at him in question.

Arthur didn't quite understand what he might need _both_ his hands for, but the swollen vine that made its way into his hand told him soon enough. "How much libido can an elemental bloody have?" Arthur muttered, moving to sit a little more comfortably and taking Alfred's cock in his hand, which was throbbing steadily.

"Shit - hah - more than normal people or wizards that's for - hah - sure." Alfred panted and groaned as Arthur's soft hands gently gripped two of his currently most sensitive body parts. Arthur really knew how to take care of himself, his soft skin was proof of that. Most wizards that Alfred knew had hands that weren't too different from a farmer's, because of constant exposure to different ingredients for different potions, but Arthur _was_ different so Alfred should have expected that.

Arthur gave Alfred's cock and vine long, slow strokes, occasionally pinching the head. He did this for a while, till the bead of precum on Alfred's cock grew and then leant down to run the tip of his tongue against the slit, tasting the saltiness and running his tongue down Alfred's length as he heard a hitch in his breath. Arthur then proceeded to press small kisses onto Alfred's cock, before moving back up and pillowing his lips over the head and sucking lightly.

"Oh yeah baby - hah - keep going. Just like that."

Alfred groaned at the erotic picture in front of him and pushed Arthur's head down, forcing the head into Arthur's small, hot mouth which could either make a person regret their existence or make them orgasm just by words. And that tongue. That goddamn glorious tongue which knew all the right spots to touch which left Alfred breathless. Deciding that Arthur deserved a reward for this, Alfred returned two of his vines back to their happy place twisting Arthur's nipples, who jerked slightly and reddened even more than possible.

Arthur let Alfred push his head down for lack of any other choice and held back a moan as those vines went back to playing with his nipples. Deciding to pay Alfred back for that, Arthur relaxed his throat and took about half of Alfred's cock in one go, stroking the rest and resisting a smirk at the resulting scream.

_'He did not just do that he did NOT FUCKING DO THAT!'_

Alfred was pissed. Arthur was teasing him for the second time that day and he was fucking tired! Alfred considered choking Arthur on his cock but, then got a better idea as he looked at Arthur's ass sticking up in the air. He moved a swollen vine with a dangerous smirk and smacked Arthur's ass. Hard (honestly who wouldn't tap that ass?)

Arthur's eyes widened and his grip on Alfred's vine tightened as he felt the vine hit his ass. And the git didn't stop on one hit either! Arthur had swirled his tongue and thumb around the heads of Alfred's cock and vine when the vine struck again, and Alfred kept doing that whenever Arthur sucked too hard or applied pressure in _just_ the right place. Alfred tried to push his head down, but Arthur couldn't possibly take any more of him into his mouth so he worked at the rest of his length with his hand.

Alfred was getting so turned on because of Arthur's cute squeaks whenever he hit that ass, and as he pushed his hair back he saw out of the corner of his eye that Arthur was hard too.

Smirking to himself, Alfred wrapped one of his vines around Arthur's cock and almost came from the resulting vibrations as Arthur moaned at the contact. He pumped Arthur's cock a few good times to relax his _still_ tight asshole, and as soon as Arthur was relaxed enough, shoved two of his swollen vines into Arthur at once.

Arthur moaned loudly around the cock filling his mouth and his hand tightened on the vine he was holding as he was deliciously filled with two vines. They were so much bigger and made Arthur feel as if his arse was going to rip apart. Desperate to grip onto some shred of his sanity, Arthur increased the pace of his hands and mouth, moaning when Alfred changed his pace in such a way that when one of his vines pulled back, the other rammed against his prostate, overloading him with pleasure.

Alfred moved his vines faster and thrust up into Arthur's mouth as Arthur sucked him faster. He was so close already, but there was no way he was going to cum before Arthur, although Arthur wasn't that far behind himself, as he was clenching around Alfred's vines and he could feel Arthur's ministrations getting sloppier.

Arthur was so pathetically close already, but he couldn't bring himself to care because all he cared about at that moment was release, and one hard thrust into his prostate made him see white once again, his cum spilling onto the sheets.

Watching Arthur climax was a sight in itself, and Alfred pulled Arthur's face up before his climax hit him, releasing all over Arthur's face and body and inside him. Now he could proudly say that he had well and truly marked Arthur as his. Not to mention Arthur looked stunning covered in his cum.

Arthur blinked as hot cum hit his face and spilled inside him. He gave the vine in his hand a few pumps before letting go in favor of holding himself up.

Alfred pulled Arthur into his lap and chuckled at Arthur's sound of protest. "Not another round sweetie. Just good ol' cuddling."

Arthur gratefully curled up in Alfred's lap and only had time to share one small kiss before he drifted off. Alfred lay down and pulling the covers up over them, went to sleep.

After all, his heat had only just started.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shaking in a corner* : - What did we write precious… we failed… the nice readerses won't kill us, will they precious? No, no……  
> Prussia: - *Sigh* Why do you think you failed? See all of you in the next one.


End file.
